Justin Hammer
Justin Hammer is a business rival of Tony Stark. After making a deal with Ivan Vanko to get Iron Man suits for his own profit; he was arrested, taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and imprisoned in Seagate Prison. Biography ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity When Tony Stark was getting worse, Senator Stern had Justin Hammer working on an Aerodynamic Marvel which he considers the next step on close-quarter combat with full protection and attack capabilities. When testing the machine, the machine was shot down and fell into enemy grounds. Iron Man 2 Justin Hammer was a defense contractor and an old time rival of Tony Stark. When Senator Stern brought Tony to the tribunal in order to force him to give the Government his technology, Hammer was the expert called in to prove that Stark's monopoly on his armor was dangerous for the US. Hammer showed many attempts made by America's enemies to replicate Iron Man's armor, but was then humiliated by Stark himself, who showed Hammer's men trying, and failing, to do the same but ended up severely injuring the pilot's spine. He tried to save face by confirming the pilot's survival but, ultimately, Stark ended winning the case. After his public humiliation, Hammer's contract with the US Army was suspended. Hammer met Tony again in Monaco, where both of them were supporting one of the cars involved in the race. He was with Christine Everhart, a journalist who was flirting with him for having some scoops and an interview, but she's told by Stark that Hammer lost his contract with the Government and so she left him. When Whiplash attacked Stark during the race, Hammer was amused by his armor and whips. When the villain was arrested, Hammer had him freed from prison and taken to a secret storage unit, in which the two of them forged an alliance. Hammer told Vanko that he had to build him many suits of armor, so advanced that Iron Man's would become antique. Vanko told him that building drones would be better. . When James Rhodes stole one of Stark's armors and gave it to the Air Force, Hammer was called in to improve it. Hammer weaponized the armor with the best of the weapons produced by Hammer Industries, creating War Machine, who would lead his drones army at the Stark Expo. Disappointed for having the drones not working at the Expo, Hammer had two guards keep an eye on him for not keeping to their arrangement. At the Expo, after a brief introduction, Hammer presented his drones and the War Machine armor, but the demonstration was interrupted by Iron Man, who had discovered that Hammer was working with Vanko and confronted him about it. Hammer nervously tried to deny it. At that very moment, Vanko remotely took control of the drones and of War Machine's armor, starting a massive attack on the Expo. Hammer tried to have his technicians regain control of the drones, but he was stopped by Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff, the latter of whom forced him to reveal Vanko's location. Pepper in turn called the police and had Hammer arrested for his complicity with Vanko. As he was taken away, Hammer assured her that this was no problem for him and warned Pepper of his eventual return for vengeance. All Hail the King Hammer was incarcerated in Seagate Prison. He watched Trevor Slattery and was jealous of all the attention Trevor was getting. Character traits Justin is a cocky and ambitious man, who is jealous of Tony Stark, he claims to be a scientific genius, but in reality only disposes of a large amount of money who allows him to hire brilliant inventors, his main aim in life is to surpass his old time rival, Tony in every possible field; but he lacks Tony's genius intellect, style and popularity. He is also arrogant enough to hire criminals like Ivan Vanko to reach his goals, being sure to be able to control them. Rockwell described the role as a parallel to Tony; Justin his brilliance and ingenuity, but is a reflection of what he might have become if he continued producing weapons. Although Justin makes a profit out of weapons manufacturing, Justin does not sell to enemy countries; unlike Obadiah Stane. His end goal was to humiliate Tony, not to physically harm or endanger anyone. Even once he is betrayed by Vanko, he assists in shutting down Vanko's drones (though this was more likely an attempt to gain leniency, and to clean up his own mess). All this would imply that Justin neither evil nor a villain as much as he is a petty fool; bitter, arrogant and overconfident. Relationships *Stark Industries **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Rival and enemy; deceased. **Pepper Potts - Rival and enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Natasha Romanoff - Enemy. *Christine Everhart - Interviewer. *Ivan Vanko - Former ally and traitor; deceased. *Hammer Industries **Jack - Butler and personal assistant. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Iron Man 2'' - Sam Rockwell **''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' - Sam Rockwell *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Luke Cage'' ***"Moment of Truth" (Mentioned only) ***"Step in the Arena" (Mentioned only) ***"Just to Get a Rep" (Mentioned only) ***"Manifest" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' - (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Sam Rockwell accepted the role without reading the script, not knowing anything about his character. *Sam Rockwell improvised the dance at the Expo. Trivia *In the comics, Hammer is an elderly British man, but Jon Favreau wanted to have an "anti-Stark" in the movie and made him younger and American. *In an alternate ending for Iron Man 2, Whiplash forced War Machine to kill Hammer via remote control. Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' IronMan2-30-1.jpg Rhodey_banners_5.jpg Iron_man_2_movie_image-2.jpg IronMan2-26.jpg IM2_Hammer.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' Pepper_Cover_AHTK.png Justin Hammer in Seagate.jpg (Earth-616)| }} Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Inventors Category:Seagate prisoners Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999